


mob x 颚兄弟

by bolobolo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, mob, 抹布, 炼铜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolobolo/pseuds/bolobolo
Summary: 马莱军官第一人称，雷，炼双份小男孩
Relationships: Marcel Galliard | Berwick & Porco Galliard, Marcel Galliard | Berwick/Original Character(s), Porco Galliard/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	mob x 颚兄弟

最开始是哥哥。

在愣了一下之后，他马上明白了过来，这孩子在各种方面都很优秀呢。他很听话，是为了不让队里的其他孩子受伤吧，完事之后也不用特别哄著，不会影响到作战，真方便啊。在做的时候提到他弟弟，他会变得紧张，舔得更卖力，甚至会抱著我的腿主动撒娇。

他比同龄的孩子更高一些，性子也沉稳，我在解决完个人需求后习惯性地会给这些孩子们一点零嘴，他会乖乖收到口袋里。有一次，我看见他避开其他伙伴，把我给他的“礼物”递给他弟弟。这是昨天在典礼上一位好心的马莱军官给我的，是对我在战场上优秀表现的鼓励，他这么说。  
“不愧是大哥。” 他的弟弟，一头金发的波尔克剥开糖纸，无知无觉地享用着哥哥昨天在狭小的马车间用一个深喉换来的奖励。

波尔克和马赛尔长得很像，脾气却天差地别。我想，马赛尔对他太过溺爱了，虽然他在弟弟面前总是板着张脸。这个年纪的小孩非常好懂，我稍微和波尔克透露了点哥哥的事，关于那些糖果，弄脏的衣服，莫名其妙的晚归。他的眼睛都瞪圆了，我看到炽热的火苗在他眼里燃烧，一个艾尔迪亚人居然对马莱人做出这种表情。我在他身上看到了收容区孩子中少见的天真勇猛，哈，真是个被哥哥宠坏了的孩子。

我和波尔克约定，只要他能做到同样的事，我会放过他哥哥。他不情不愿地答应了，要进入正题时却连跪下都不愿意，听话的样子装不过三分钟。我把他抱在怀里，他挣扎着，甚至抓伤了我的手——这都无所谓了，他不甘愿地谩骂声只会让我更加兴奋。我有些控制不住力道，在撕坏他的裤子后强硬地进入了他稚嫩的身体，他抖得很厉害，含混地哭骂着，一会叫我混蛋，一会又摇头说他不要了，他不做了。

完事之后他发了烧，口齿不清地一直在叫大哥，我才想起这孩子不能修复身体。玩得有些过火了，既然如此就让马赛尔来照顾他吧。

我第一次见马赛尔哭成这个样子，在初夜他都没掉过泪。他看上去快崩溃了，幸好没有失去理智到在这房子里巨人化。马赛尔完全无视了我，把神智不清的弟弟抱在怀里，不停地喊他名字，说哥哥在这里，对不起，对不起波尔克。老天，他为弟弟流泪的样子可真迷人。我品尝他痛苦的泪水，让他就这样服侍我，他怎么也不肯把弟弟放开，我操他的时候他的眼泪全落在波尔克的脸颊上。

那次之后，我很自然地开始享用起了这对兄弟。马赛尔很抗拒和弟弟一起被操，他开始变得爱哭，这很可爱，而波尔克还是那么暴躁，他不再假装乖巧，我摸他脸的时候他就用要从我身上咬下一块肉的表情瞪我。我和他说如果不乖的话，我会折断你哥哥的双腿，反正他总是能很快恢复好。这下他终于肯和哥哥一起趴在地上，像两条可爱的小狗，一起舔我的性器。

END.


End file.
